Harry Potter and the Change of Fate
by L to Light
Summary: Harry decides in the summer before 5th year that he needs to change his fate. Rated M because I am not sure where this story is going to go. Pairings to be decided later in the story.


Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

Summary

Harry is home or the summer after fourth year and decides to change his lot on life. Canon up to this point, pairings to be decided later but no Ginny.

Prologue

It was a warm summer's day and the sun has been beating down on my back all day as I slave away for the people I call "family. "I really don't understand why I do this, I mean what are they going to do, not feed me again, they do that anyway. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world, yeah, you heard me, a wizard. We really do exist. Every summer I am taken away from my world to live with my aunt and uncle who abuse me in every way possible just because I am different.

Why would I ever forsake myself to a life of living torture? I must go to my relatives every summer because Albus Dumbledore, who is supposed to be looking out for my good, decides he wants me to. He says it's for "the greater good" and I have to stay because some blood wards protect me here. I doubt it. I have been walking and searching in all of my free time and I have yet to find any runes. Since my first year, Dumbledore wanted me to be like a puppet to help him to beat Voldemort. Voldemort has a personal vendetta against me and is always trying to kill me. It all started when that fake fortune seer Trelawney predicted that I would be the only one who could kill him. He found out and got Peter Petigrew, one of my parents' friends, to give the location of where their house in Godric's Hollow was located. Voldemort killed them and was going to kill me too, but my mother saved me with a protective spell and Voldemort died since his curse was reflected. My godfather, Sirius Black, chased Petigrew until he cornered him in an alley and Petigrew faked his death. Sirius got blamed for the murders and death of Petigrew, and was thought crazy and sent to Azkaban, a high security wizarding prison.

This is when Dumbledore got the brilliant idea to send me to my relatives, who, by the way, hate anything to do with magic because my Aunt Petunia was jealous of my mom. He sent me to them and didn't even bother to check upon me for 11 years. One day, letters started to get delivered by owls to my exact address. Then, Dumbledore sent Hagrid, a half-giant, too come get me. I got all sorts of items I knew absolutely nothing about and Hagrid did about nothing to explain any of it. On the train I met a two people, Hermione and Ron, who were my only friends for the entire year. Looking back at it now, it was kind of pathetic. Everything was going fine, until Ron verbally assaulted Hermione, who, already had a low self-esteem. Ron is kind of stupid like that. He acts really impulsively and that gets us in a lot of trouble usually. Anyway, Hermione started crying and then a troll got loose and happened to find its way to the exact girls' bathroom Hermione was in. Ron and I went to save her and we ended up knocking the troll out using a first year's spell. Since that day, Hermione and I became very good friends.

The rest of the year was fairly interesting, playing Quidditch and suspecting Snape of trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone containing an elixir of immortality. Ron, Hermione, and I planned to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone before Snape. It turned out that the person after the stone was our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Quirell who was possessed by Voldemort. I beat him by touching his skin which burned him because of my mother's protection. Term ended and I went home to my abusive relatives to an abusive summer but I continued to write Ron and Hermione. It felt good to have friends, to be wanted and need by other people, that made my summer bearable.

The next year was filled with even more threats, it was then that I decided not to show any of what I was capable of in school. I retained what I learned, though, and practiced on my own, and at this time I thought that if everyone thought I was not smart then they would forgive about me being the chosen one, it didn't work and for using my parseltounge to defend myself, I was abandoned by everyone I thought were my friends except for Hermione, she was loyal all the time. When she got petrified, I thought my whole world was collapsing, I was determined to find whatever had harmed her and to kill it, whatever the cost. I started spending all of my spare time researching what it was and how to cure Hermione and eventually I found it was the basilisk and with the help of Ron got our stupid fake for a professor Lockhart to help but he tried to wipe our memory, instead the idiot wiped his own mind. I proceeded to duel a shade form of Voldemort and slay a giant basilisk with the help of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. I also freed am abused house elf, Dobby, from the Malfoys, who I absolutely despise for their pureblood bigotry.

Personally, the whole idea of a pureblood race is stupid because if no new genes are added to the gene pool we would all be so mentally retarded from inbreeding that we wouldn't be able to cast spells anyway. Also, purebloods fail to see that, although magic defies the rules of genetics, freak mutations arise in muggle people as magic's natural way of preventing inbreeding. They also fail to notice that the families that incorporate "unclean" blood happen to be stronger in magic, this is because each family line has their own unique magic, called family magic, and as muggle born witches/wizards are the first of their magical bloodline theirs gets added to whatever family they marry into.

Anyway another boring, depressing, abusive summer later I was back in school with what I thought, at the time, was a mass murderer after me. I quickly learned however that he was really innocent and that he was the closest thing to a family I have. I ended the year by fighting off nearly 100 dementors with a full corporal patronus. To my dismay, Dumbledore wouldn't let me go home with Serious so I was stuck at Durzkaban for another summer, my friends kept writing but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

Fourth Year started off normal but of course someone always had to screw my life, as a deadly tournament that was disbanded for its mortality rate was resurrected and brought to Hogwarts. My name was selected. I didn't even put my name in the goblet! Seriously, there was an age line to prevent underage kids from entering and even though I wasn't supposed to, I had to compete. After facing many challenges with just Hermione since my "best friend" Ron abandoned me. I then faced the decision of who to take to the ball, at this time Ron came back to me asking for friendship again. I was about to refuse, but Hermione pulled us into a giant group hug and I didn't want to hurt her so I let it go. I truly didn't fear bringing a girl to the ball, but I couldn't find a suitable partner in Gryffindor and Ron pretty much prevented me from talking to other houses. I also wanted to ask Hermione, just as friends, but she was asking by Krum before I could get the guts to ask her myself.

Bottom line is, I survived that year; I ended up "winning" but that involved Cedric being killed by Voldemort and barely escaping with my life from a ritual and dual that brought him back to life. I arrived back and no one believed me until we busted a death eater posing as the defense against the arts professor. I still wasn't allowed to go home with Sirius and was banished from my home again to live a boring life with the Dursley's. But this got me thinking, why wouldn't Dumbledore let me go home with Sirius? I started researching and found out that there were no actual blood wards; it was all just a lie to get me to stay there, but why? I then began to review my own life and began to wonder about a lot of different things in my life.

Why would Dumbledore, apparently the most brilliant wizard of the century, not know that one of his professors had the head of Voldemort growing off of him, or, that a giant basilisk and a shade version of Voldemort was running around the castle petrifying people or, best of all, that one of his best friends was really a death eater in disguise? No, he must have known, he just wanted me to train so that I could be his perfect little weapon to try to take out Voldemort. If he wanted a weapon, then he was going to get one. I started training, harder than I ever had before in my life, to try and absorb all the magic I possibly could. I owled Flourish and Blotts, a magic bookstore, and received a mail order form in which I bought a book on occulmency and wizarding custom.

Much to my surprise, old Dumbledore was hiding more from me than I first thought. It turns out, I legally can take over head of family, and with it the Potter family fortune. I wrote Gringots and they confirmed my suspicions that I could take over head of family and claim my vaults. I did just that. Gringots sent me a portkey through the mail at a small fee of 12 Galleons. I arrived at my vaults and found more books than I could imagine. Even more than Hermione would be able to read in a lifetime. Speaking of my best friend, Hermione and I continued to write all summer. Ron, on the other hand, only sent me one letter, which only said that Dumbledore told Hermione and him were not to write me at all this summer.

Anyway, I picked out the books I wanted and put them along with some money into a Bottomless Bag, and left Gringots via portkey. I progressed well during the summer; I learned that the ministry could only track magic if you used a wand, so I learned wandless spells. I also found a handy recipe for a potion to cure malnourishment, which cured my vision problems and gave me a pretty athletic form to build because of all the time I put into Quidditch. I started working out my physical body along with my mental and found that they work hand in hand, and that my spellcasting improved greatly. One book that truly touched me though was a book on Potter family magic. I found the spell that my mother used to save me; it was simple, required no wand movements and just a simple incantation. It did, however, require one of the hardest things for humans or wizards to do, offer true love.

I'm not talking about the love that you have for a little puppy, or a crush in school. No, I'm talking about the love that you have after years of getting to know someone and being willing to lay down your life for them. It requires you to sacrifice your life for that person and makes them temporarily invincible to any spell shooting it back at the caster.

See, that is what Dumbledore doesn't understand. He believes that it was a complicated glitch of nature, so he tried to use me as a puppet banishing me to a life of being his personal slave on his vendetta of killing Voldemort, no matter the cost. I will not do this, my mom sacrificed her life for me and I will not let her sacrifice go in vain. I will not become a puppet, I will fight back, and I will win.

Authors Note. Thanks for reading everyone I hope that you enjoyed it more will be coming soon. And a special thank you to my co-author Shintaro Kozu.


End file.
